Tiempo, Rencor, Odio Sentimientos Ocultos
by Thunder Jedi
Summary: Un Chico Llega a Konoha Dispuesta A Asesinar A Naruto Y a Hinata, Su Proposito? Venganza, Su Nombre Minato Hyuga, ¿que sucesos desencadenara su llegada? Una Historia de Accion Ninja Y NaruiHina Con UN giro Muy Loco A La Historia
1. Una Visita Especial

Hola, Este es un Fanfic NaruHina y espero que les guste dejen sus coments. Para saber si continuar o de plano no sirvo para escribir.

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio/ Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo I: Una Visita Especial**_

Es una mañana soleada en Konoha hoy se le ha dado el día libre a los ninjas, pues se necesitaba rehacer unas nuevas estadísticas de los Shinobi, por medio de los reportes de las misiones.

Naruto aprovecho para ir a comer al puesto de ramen Ichiraku (quien lo diría), Sakura Fue de compras, Shino fue a buscar especimenes, Kiba estaba en algún lugar con Akamaru.

Mientras que en otro lado de Konoha se encontraba Hinata paseando por el bosque mientras hablaba para si misma:

-¿algún día tendré el valor para decirle a Naruto-kun que lo amo?, ¿sentirá algo por mi?, no, no creo que el sienta lo mismo, a el le gusta Sakura-san, además no podría decirle aún si estuviera apunto de morir-

Y atrás de los árboles un individuo susurro en voz baja para que no lo oyera:

-eso ya lo veremos-

Después de unos minutos Hinata siguió caminando, hasta que ya se encontraba frente la entrada de la aldea, dispuesta a ir a su casa, sintió una presencia extraña volteo la cara, una sensación la invitaba a quedarse

vio un chico caminando hacia la aldea, parecía de unos 16 años igual que ella y los demás, en un principio no pudo verlo claramente, así que espero a que estuviese mas cerca, después de que el chico recorrió unos metros vio que llevaba un sombrero cónico como el de Akatsuki, pero no llevaba la capa parecía un viajero

Aun no había llegado el chico a la entrada y ella prosiguió su camino para irse a casa

El chico llego a Konoha y el único Shinobi que se encontraba vigilando la entrada era Kotetsu-san, se extraño pues nunca había visto a ese Shinobi y tranquilamente le detuvo en su camino.

-lo siento no te conozco, pero debes identificarte si quieres pasar- dijo Kotetsu

- me llamo Minato y quiero ver a la Hokage -dijo el extraño chico sin alzar la mirada

Kotetsu se extraño mucho, pero vio que llegaba una de las aves de tinta de Sai con un mensaje para el, era de la Hokage y decía:

"Kotetsu, espero una visita especial vigila bien la entrada"

Kotetsu, pensando que este chico era la visita especial de Tsunade-sama lo dejo seguir, para esto Hinata ya estaba a distancia siguiendo el camino hacia su casa

El prosiguió su camino y fue directo a la oficina de la Hokage

Cuando estuvo ahí toco la puerta, le dieron permiso de pasar, pues Tsunade creía que era la visita que esperaba, estaba dentro con Shizune y Tomtom, pero se sorprendió de que no fuera dicha visita

-quien eres tu, identifícate- dijo Tsunade con una voz fuerte

- tranquila Hokage-sama- respondió calmado el chico

-ha escuchado a la Hokage responda a la pregunta- dijo Shizune

El chico lanzo una pequeña risa

-Mi nombre Es Minato Hyuga-dijo misterioso

Y en ese momento alzo la mirada y se quito el sombrero

Su pelo era negro, sus ojos azules y además llevaba una cinta de Konoha en el cuello a manera de collar

Tsunade y Shizune estaban atónitas, pues según ellas ningún miembro del clan Hyuga tiene ojos azules además su nombre "Minato" como el del 4º Hokage, Minato Namikaze

-he venido aquí para tomar venganza- dijo en un tono serio

-¿venganza?- dijo Shizune mientras que vio con detenimiento la cara de Minato y vio que en realidad tenía rasgos similares al clan Hyuga, por su piel blanca y su cabello

-si he venido a vengarme de Naruto Uzumaki Y Hinata Hyuga- dijo Minato

-ha ha, se ve que eres muy ingenuo quizá mas idiota que Naruto, si en verdad quisieras matarlos los hubieses emboscado- se rió Tsunade

-si lo habría hecho de ese modo, pero, decidí venir a decírselo para que los advirtiera y trataran de detenerme, así hacer de esto un juego divertido- dijo Minato

Tsunade frunció el seño y golpeando la mesa

Eres en realidad un idiota si crees que voy a dejarte acercarte a ellos- grito Tsunade

-jaja, eso ya lo veremos- dijo Minato y desapareció en un ligero remolino con hojas propio de un jutsu de teletransportacion

Tsunade se volteo hacia su ventana y lo vio en un techo, el chico sonreía en forma malévola y se despedía de ella

- llama a los cazadores especiales ANBU, además llama a Naruto y a Hyuga Hinata- ordeno Tsunade a Shizune casi destrozando su escritorio

-si Tsunade-sama - dijo Shizune

_**¿Quien es este chico Minato Hyuga?**_

_**¿Porque quiere Matar A Hinata Y a Naruto?**_

_**¿Por qué si es un Hyuga No Tiene Los Ojos Blancos?**_

_**¿Es un psicópata para hacer del asesinato un juego o es de plano un fan de SAW?**_

_**¿Por qué al ser un Fanfic NaruHina estos casi no salen en el capítulo 1?**_

_**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?**_


	2. ¿que es lo que siento?

**Grax Por sus Coments hehehehehe, en verdad que comenten sobre una obra es una recompenza muy grande para el autor**

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio / Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo II **_

_**¿Que es lo que siento?**_

Después de que Shizune llamara a los ANBU hizo que Naruto y Hinata fueran a la oficina de Tsunade para informarles lo sucedido.

Además de que tendrían una escolta de cazadores ANBU, Naruto se quedo muy frustrado pues el se creía suficientemente fuerte para detener a el chico, mientras Hinata estaba preocupada y a la ves tenia miedo de aquel chico.

En ese mismo momento Hiashi entro en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama me he enterado de que hay alguien que se hace llamar Minato Hyuga- dijo Hiashi.

Parecía estar más perturbado de que alguien extraño usara el apellido Hyuga que del hecho de que su hija estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Justo en ese instante una serie de kunais destrozan los vidrios de la oficina de la Hokage y por el susto Hinata salto pero accidentalmente abrazo a Naruto (que suerte).

Y apareció sobre el marco de una ventana, Minato con una sonrisa malévola.

-hola Hinata-san, Naruto-san- dijo Minato.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron atónitos, no solo por la sorpresa del ataque, sino también porque a ambos algo les parecía familiar en ese chico, a Hinata le parecía conocerlo, sabia que era el chico de la entrada, pero además sentía que era alguien que conociera desde hace tiempo, igualmente Naruto lo miraba como si fuera alguien que conociera desde hace mucho, pero no recordaba quien era.

-quien eres, y por que te haces llamar un Hyuga- dijo Hiashi molesto.

-por segunda vez, mi nombre es Minato Hyuga, me hago llamar así porque soy parte de el clan Hyuga, si tanto quieren saber se los diré antes de que mate a Naruto y a Hinata.

Soy de la familia terciaria de los Hyuga una familia que se disolvió unos días antes de que el Kyubi atacara Konoha, la familia terciaria es para aquellos Hyuga que sepan que son demasiado débiles o para los que deciden tener un hijo a sabiendas de que perderá el kekengenkai del Byakugan, esta familia no aceptaba el trato inhumano que se les daba y se separaron, cambiaron su apellido, pronto solo quedaron mis padres y mi tío, mi madre era una Hyuga que aun tenia el Byakugan y mi padre un ninja no muy destacado de Konoha, al nacer yo vieron que mis ojos no tenían el Byakugan, entonces la familia principal decidió desterrar a mi familia, después mis padres fueron asesinados por aquellos que nos desterraron antes, el objetivo era matar a mi madre, que poseía su Byakugan, pero, mi padre murió tratando de protegerla, a mi tío y a mi nos dejaron con vida pues yo solo era un niño, y ni siquiera tenia el Byakugan, y mi tío igualmente no poseía Byakugan, aquellos que nos exiliaron no fueron otros mas que el abuelo de Hinata y el cuarto Hokage, por eso vengo a tomar venganza de los últimos herederos de estos

después de escuchar la narración Hinata se sintió extrañamente triste, como si el dolor de este chico la perturbara, volteo la cara y cayo en cuenta de que estaba aun abrazada de Naruto, intento moverse, pero no podía, Naruto sintió algo raro, volteo a ver y al observar que Hinata lo estaba abrazando se sonrojo, ambos empezaron a verse a los ojos ambos querían moverse, pero no se podían, algo los mantenía unidos, Naruto empezó a sentir una extraña sensación , sentía una cierta atracción hacia ella, Hinata estaba sonrojada, ella sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero algo la mantenía despierta, ella veía a Naruto y su atracción hacia el se hacia mas grande, parecía que ambos habían perdido la noción de que un asesino estaba tratando de matarlos y lo tenían a unos cuantos metros, después Hinata volteo la mirada y vio a su padre, solo así pudo separase de Naruto, el solo la soltó con una sonrisa, pero algo adentro de el quería que siguiera así

Minato se encontraba un poco cabizbajo por tener que recordar su pasado, pero escucho algo raro en la puerta de la Hokage, algo como un golpe después la puerta salió volando e instantáneamente algo o mejor dicho alguien golpeo a Minato con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo único que el alcanzo a ver fue unos cabellos rosas, estaba apunto de caer a una muerte segura y todos en la oficina de la Hokage estaban apunto de verlo

Cuando el cuerpo de Minato cayo al suelo se escucho un golpe seco, tanto Hinata como Naruto no pudieron evitar mirar a otro lado, pero en ese instante se escucho el tipico sonido de el efecto de un jutsu, cuando voltearon vieron un tronco tirado, Minato había realizado un jutsu de sustitución, después lo vieron en un techo cercano y desapareció

Después de esto Hinata se hallaba perturbada, y Naruto se acerco para darle ánimo

-tranquilízate Hinata-

-Na-Naruto-kun-

-tranquila no dejare que ese asesino te toque aun así tenga que dar mi vida por ello

Hinata se sonrojo tanto hasta el punto de casi desmayarse aunque recordando lo que había pasado antes intentaba no hacerlo, quería articular palabras pero no podía

-"_que me pasa, ella, se ve muy hermosa, no bueno si, pero, por que la estoy viendo así, hace unos momentos que me estaba abrazando, ¿porque no pude reaccionar? ¿Porque quería mantenerme cerca de ella?"_-pensó Naruto

Naruto estaba apunto de decir algo pero el padre de Hinata corto ese momento diciendo que ya era hora de regresar a casa

Después de unas horas Hinata ya se hallaba en su casa se encontraba en el jardín sola estaba muy alterada, decidió asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores entonces uso su Byakugan para ver a su alrededor, se quedo tranquila de que no había nadie que la observara, pero en ese instante una kunai cayo muy cerca de ella esto la asusto mucho, rápidamente Minato apareció frente a ella

Hola Hinata-san - dijo Minato con su mismo tono de voz misteriosa

-¿p-por que e-estas aquí?- pregunto Hinata muy asustada

- ja, no quieras aparentar ignorar por que estoy aquí, sabes muy bien a lo que vengo, aunque me entretendré un poco contigo, quizá te muestre como he matado a Naruto antes de que te mate a ti- dijo Minato

Hinata se aterro por lo que dijo Minato y por su mente paso _"¿Naruto-kun esta muerto? no, no puede ser cierto, trata de confundirme_" y de inmediato se puso en posición de combate

-muy bien- dijo Minato

Hinata y estaba dispuesta a enfrentársele, pero se extraño de que antes de atacar Minato bajo la cara y dijo en voz muy baja "perdón", después todo ante ella oscureció y no se veía nada solo una luz que iluminaba a Hinata, de repente una pequeña luz apareció y solo se veía la cara de Naruto

-Naruto-kun! - dijo Hinata, después la luz se expandió mas dejando ver que Naruto estaba atado

Hinata se preocupo por lo que veía, pero pensó que no era realidad pues estaba apunto de combatir contra Minato, precisamente después otra luz apareció y mostró donde estaba Minato en ese momento vio a Hinata y con una sonrisa malévola se acerco a Naruto, Minato saco una kunai y se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, Hinata le trataba de gritar a Naruto pero su voz no salía, después de que Minato estuvo frente a Naruto este le clavo el kunai en el corazón, Hinata empezó a llorar pero rápidamente seco sus lagrimas, pues, razón que eso no era posible y se levanto

-no te creo, esto es un Genjutsu!- grito Hinata

-muy bien veo que sabes identificar Genjutsus, pero aun así veamos cuanto puedes soportar- dijo Minato

de nuevo todo se oscureció, pero después todo se ilumino, Hinata vio que se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín, pero Minato no estaba ahí, después volteo y vio que Naruto estaba atado a una estaca, ella llevaba una kunai y se empezó a acercar a el del mismo modo que Minato lo había hecho, ella no quería pero su cuerpo se movía solo, después ella alzaba el kunai y asesinaba a Naruto clavándole el kunai en el corazón, luego aparecía Minato detrás de ella y la acecinaba.

Esta escena se repetía cada vez, torturaba a Hinata, pero después de unos minutos despertó, su padre había realizado la dispersión de el Genjutsu, pero Hinata estaba aterrorizada temía por su vida y por la de Naruto, su padre la abrazo, alzo la mirada y maldijo a Minato después la llevo a su cuarto para que descansara

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Konoha, Naruto se hallaba caminando hacia su casa y Minato apareció frente a el

- ¡Tu!- dijo Naruto

- hola, Naruto-san- dijo Minato

-has dicho que vienes a matarnos a Hinata y a mi, ¿que es lo que buscas? y ¿porque a nosotros?- dijo Naruto

-al parecer no escuchaste lo que conté en la oficina del Hokage, creo que no eres muy atento, o quizá es que estabas muy entretenido mientras abrazabas a Hinata- dijo Minato

- ¿Qué viste eso?- pregunto Naruto ruborizado

- hehe, no te culpo es una chica muy linda, hahahaha, pero debo matarla, aunque antes ya he jugado con ella, me parece que sigue bajo ese Genjutsu- dijo Minato

Después Naruto furioso, ataco a Minato pero este esquivo su ataque fácilmente

-te mostrare como estuve jugando con tu noviecita- dijo Minato

Naruto no permitió que hiciera nada intento atacarlo nuevamente realizo un kage bushin y antes de que tocara a Minato

- ¿Se llama Sasuke, verdad?- dijo Minato

-¿que? pregunto Naruto

- tu amigo que no fuiste capaz de salvar, por el cual hiciste una promesa, pero no pudiste protegerlo de Orochimaru, ¿como protegeras a Hinata de mi?, siquiera salvaste a tu amigo, además eres un jinchuriki, nadie te extrañaría, solo para el mundo eres un mounstro, en realidad tu mismo podrías matar a Hinata con ese demonio que llevas dentro

inmediatamente Naruto lleno de ira hizo un Rasengan y después golpeo a Minato con el, Minato salio volando hacia una pared con tal fuerza que casi lo deja clavado ahí, su cuerpo cayo, se creo una nube de polvo, cuando Naruto se acerco vio que el cuerpo que se hallaba ahí era el de Hinata,

También estaba bajo el efecto de un Genjutsu pero el aun no se daba cuenta en ese momento llegaban Sai, Yamato, Neji y Hiashi, sorprendidos culpaban a Naruto de haberla atacado Naruto quería dar una explicación pero la voz no le salía empezaron a atacarlo, con una gran crueldad parecía que no tenían piedad de el, sentía un dolor terrible tanto físico como moral, se libero lo suficiente, empezó a correr, aunque no muy rápido, estaba demasiado herido, lleno de miedo, llego hasta la puerta de Konoha y ahí vio a Jiraiya

-Naruto se que atacaste a Hinata Hyuga con un Rasengan, esa técnica no te la enseñe para que hicieras estupideces, estoy decepcionado, me avergüenzo de que seas mi alumno,

junto a el llegaban Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune y empezaban a culparlo y atacarlo con brutalidad después llegaban mas ninjas Neji, Tenten, rock lee, Gai Shino, Kiba, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Chouji, e Ino todos rodeaban a Naruto y lo culpaban le decían mounstro y "maldito Kyubi" mientras todos lo atacaban con una brutalidad inhumana, todas las voces resonaban en la cabeza de Naruto, este solo cayo arrodillándose ante todos, mientras era golpeado, el aire se sentía pesado era asfixiante, en un instante Naruto cerro los ojos creyendo su final, pero, cuando los abrió Sakura estaba frente a el

¿Qué, donde estoy?- pregunto Naruto

Antes de que Sakura dijera o hiciera algo, Naruto la aparto y comenzó a correr

Con lágrimas en los ojos desesperadamente corre hacia la mansión Hyuga, buscando a Hinata, llego a esta y empezó a tocar, nadie atendió y toco un tanto mas fuerte casi tirando la puerta, Neji abrió

-Neji, donde esta Hinata

-¿Naruto?

-¡donde esta Hinata!

-esta en su habitación, esta dormida

-¡necesito verla es urgente!-

- dime que es, ella esta dormida y muy cansada

-¡¡necesito verla, déjame pasar!!

-¡no!, no puedes llegar aquí y empezar a dar ordenes

-pero, necesito estar seguro de que esta bien

-que estar seguro de...

Neji no termino la frase, los gritos de Naruto fueron suficientes para despertar a Hinata quien bajo rápidamente

Cuando Naruto la vio aparto a Neji y fue hacia a ella abrazándola

-me alegro de que estés bien

-etto...y-yo.... ¿Na-Naruto kun q-q-que ha-haces aquí?- apenas pudo decir una frase completa, su rostro tenia un color rojo intenso

-me preocupe mucho, Minato, ese chico, no se que hizo, pensé que estabas herida (no se entendía lo que decía).

En ese momento salio Hiashi y al ver a Naruto abrazando a Hinata los separo repentinamente

-¡que haces aquí en mi casa abrazando a mi hija!

-Hiashi-san yo... bueno, es que el chico de la tarde... me ataco con un Genjutsu y me dijo que también ataco a Hinata y me preocupe

-¡no es motivo tal para hacer esto! (_así que fue el falso Hyuga te ha atacado a ti_) ¡será mejor que te vayas!

-yo…etto… si señor

Naruto salio muy apenado

-"_que me pasa yo por que hice eso por que reaccione así es que acaso siento algo por Hinata?? No, no creo ella es, no se, creo que, creo que no se fijaría en mi, pero en realidad ella siempre me ha apoyado, en el examen Chunnin estaba dispuesta a dejar que yo copiara su examen, pero me sigue extrañando que en ese momento ella dijo "quiero que sigamos juntos" ah ya no se que pensar_"- pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba

Tanto pensar no se dio cuenta, y cuando alzo la mirada, ya estaba enfrente de su casa, así que decidió dormir un poco, descansar

Después de una horas, en la noche, Naruto aun seguía pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, tratando de averiguar si sentía algo por Hinata, afuera, oscura en un techo a un edifico contiguo a la casa de Naruto, detrás de la silueta estaba la luna, era Minato que vigilaba a Naruto.

-_veo que no eres como pensaba que serias, muy bien, entonces, cambiaremos las reglas del juego, Naruto-san_

**Listo un segundo Cáp. Un poco mas largo y Minato aparece menos este es un Cáp. Principalmente NaruHina **

**Nota: si se preguntan porque Hinata no pudo ver a Minato con el Byakugan, lo sabrán en capítulos siguientes**


	3. El Plan De NAruto

Oks Grax Por leer esta historia hehehehehe aqi les traigo el tercer capitulo:

_**Capitulo III. El plan de Naruto**_

Paso la noche tranquila, a la mañana siguiente Hinata ya se encontraba lista para ir a entrenar, cuando salio de su casa Shino y Kiba ya estaban ahí, ellos fueron informados del ataque de Minato, y por lo tanto, decidieron que Hinata, no debería estar sola, después llegaron al campo de pruebas donde empezaron a entrenar, todo iba bien, Hinata dejo un poco su preocupación por Minato y se centro en entrenar.

Mientras en ese momento Naruto tenía una platica con la Hokage.

-Tsunade-baachan eso es injusto.

-es por tu seguridad y la de Hinata, Naruto.- dijo Tsunade.

-pero…

- sin peros, por el momento no te daré misiones necesito saber donde estas y si sales de la aldea Minato podría asesinarte.- dijo Tsunade

-¡Pero yo puedo enfrentarlo!- Protestó Naruto

- ¡No puedes!, te hizo caer en un Genjutsu y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de como fue.- Dijo Sakura.

-pero...

Has caso Naruto, quédate aquí.- Dijo Kakashi

-pero, Kakashi-sensei…- dijo Naruto, pero salio de ahí no quería tener esta discusión

Naruto salió muy frustrado, el creía que podía enfrentarse a el, que podría derrotarlo, además, también quería hacerlo por el rencor de lo que le hizo a Hinata y a el.

En la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi estaba buscando algo en su despacho, parecía estar enojado, buscaba en todas partes, hasta que encontró un pergamino que tenia escrito "HYUGA", cuando lo abrió su rostro cambio a un de serenidad

El manuscrito decía:

"_El clan Hyuga esta compuesto por dos familias La familia principal y la secundaria. La Principal es aquella Familia representativa del clan aquellos que poseen la sangre mas limpia, por ende su kekengenkai es mas fuerte, La Familia Secundaria es aquella que debe servir a la rama principal y defenderla con su vida ya que su sangre es de menor nivel"_

-Aquí no dice nada de una familia terciaria, ese chico nos debe haber engañado a todos, además, se dice que la familia secundaria es la que tienen la sangre Hyuga mas degradada, aparte ese chico no muestra nada en sus ojos, lo único que lo vincularía a la familia es su pelo, pero en realidad el pelo negro es un el gen dominante mas grande. Aunque, ¿Cómo pudo evadir el Byakugan?, no, solo debe ser que Hinata estaba alterada y no lo logro ver.

En la zona de prácticas, el equipo de Hinata terminaba su entrenamiento, nadie se imaginaba que pasaría en ese momento, tres redes salieron de la nada atrapando a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, Hinata quedo libre y como siempre el que estaba detrás de este ataque era Minato aunque aun no aparecía.

-¡Hinata corre!- grito Kiba

-¡Kiba-kun!- dijo Hinata

-¡Hinata!, has lo que Kiba dice puedes ser Minato-dijo Shino

-Hinata se disponía a correr, pero antes de dar un paso, Minato apareció detrás de ella poniéndole una kunai en el cuello, amenazando con matarla

-Hola Hinata-san, disfrutaste tu fase de asesina- dijo Minato con un tono Homicida

-M-Minato- dijo Hinata temblando de miedo

-Hoy me siento generoso no te haré sufrir te matare rápido- dijo Minato

Minato actuaba como un psicópata, hizo un ligero corte en el cuello de Hinata, lo que provoco que sangrara, ella sentía el filo del kunai, lloraba pues el se encontraba torturándola, pensaba que moriría en cualquier momento, tan solo quería haberle dicho a Naruto que lo amaba, entonces algo ataco a Minato, y lo derribo, eran los insectos de Shino, Hinata y Minato yacían en el suelo, Hinata tenía una mano en su cuello pues creía estar desangrándose, Kiba se libero de la red y Minato desapareció, en ese momento Hinata fe llevada al hospital.

Hinata despertó en el hospital después de unas horas la enfermera le dijo que en realidad no era grave lo que le había pasado, pero que aun así descansara

Mientras que afuera había una discusión

-¡Que quiero verla que no entienden!

-Tranquilo Naruto, no fue nada grave solo fue un susto- dijo Kiba

-¡Pero aun así quiero ver como esta!- grito Naruto

-Tranquilo ella esta descasando, la podrás ver después- dijo la recepcionista

En ese momento Hiashi estaba con la Hokage para saber más acerca de la familia terciaria

-Como lo suponía Hokage-sama, no existe tal familia terciaria, en realidad, ese chico nos ha mentido, he hablado con todos los del clan Hyuga y nadie sabe acerca de esa familia.- dijo Hiashi.

-Muy bien Hiashi, entonces al menos sabemos que ese chico no es un Hyuga. Dijo Tsunade.

Pasaron unas cuantos minutos. Hinata tenia una pesadilla, veía de diferentes formas como Minato asesinaba a Naruto y luego a ella, al parecer el trabajo de Minato estaba dando éxito, hacer que Hinata temiera por su vida, Hinata despertaba aterrada cada hora, cada que intentaba dormir la pesadilla ocurría

Desde fuera del hospital Minato estaba observando escondido.

-Muy bien, veamos cual es tu reacción para saber claramente las reglas de este juego, Naruto-san.

La enfermera informo a la Hokage de lo que pasaba con Hinata, fue al hospital ahí se encontraban Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Naruto

-¿Qué ha pasado Hokage-sama?-pregunto Ino

-En realidad no puedo seguir ocultándolo, Naruto y Hinata están en una situación de alto riesgo. Dijo Tsunade.

-¿Qué?¿Pero quien?- pregunto de nuevo Ino.

-Un joven que se hace llamar Minato Hyuga, se ha infiltrado a la aldea y quiere matarlos.- Dijo Tsunade.

-que problemático, ¿pero si esta en la aldea no ya deberían de haberlo encontrado los cazadores especiales ANBU?-Dijo Shikamaru

-Si, pero nos enfrentamos a alguien que incluso supera a los Akatsuki- dijo Tsunade

-¡¿Qué, pero como?!-Pregunto Ino

-Así es, fue capaz de burlar el Byakugan de Hinata-dijo Tsunade.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- Pregunto Sakura

-No importa lo que necesitamos es darle caza y detenerlo cuanto antes, parece que Hinata esta ya aterrorizada de el y esta demasiado preocupada por tu vida Naruto.- Dijo Tsunade.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Hinata, parecía como si el miedo de Hinata también fuera su miedo, cada vez le quedaba menos claro lo que sentía por ella.

-Que problemático, la única forma de detenerlo seria en una emboscada, pero no sabremos quien, donde, ni cuando atacara, y por lo que acaba de decir parece que la seguridad de los ANBU no funcionara.

Naruto se quedo pensativo y rápidamente contesto

-Oigan creo que tengo un plan

-¿Enserio?- dijo Kiba

-Sí, si Hinata estuviera todo el día conmigo, y nos tuvieran vigilados podríamos emboscarlo y detenerlo

-Es un buen plan, veo que si piensas Naruto, aunque solo sea para estar a lado de Hinata- dijo Kiba

-¡Cállate! no lo digo por eso es ella la que teme por su vida y por la mía además estaría mas tranquila si ella sabe donde estoy- Dijo Naruto Ruborizado

-Tranquilo eso no pasara- dijo Shino

-¿Porqué?-Preguntaron todos menos Shino

-Porque no hay necesidad, he dejado un escarabajo hembra en Minato, así podremos rastrearlo y detenerlo.

-Muy bien Shino, hay que hacer una estrategia para detenerlo, dejaremos el plan de Naruto como plan B.

Ok este es el fin del tercer capitulo, después de este cap empezará la acción Ninja y NaruHina

Grax de nuevo por los reviews

**Derama17**: Estoy trabajando en la redacción grax por decirme.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN, harryyhermione4ever y Heero Kusanagi**: en cuestión a Minato este capitulo pone en duda lo que dijo sobre su pasado, pero en caps siguientes se mostrara quien es en verdad y todo sobre su pasado

**Skuld Dark**: Me agrada que te guste hehehehe y lo de Minato hehehe si es muy malo pero sin los villanos no hay buenas historias


	4. Un Beso, ¿Un Chidori?

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio / Sentimientos ocultos**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Un Beso, ¿Un Chidori?**_

La aldea de Konoha se hallaba en una tranquila noche, parecía como si no hubiese un psicópata tratando de matar a Naruto y Hinata, aunque en la oscuridad de la noche alguien tenia un plan de cómo detener esta amenaza, Shikamaru se había quedado a planear una estrategia con Shino y los demás, esta no seria una misión fácil, seria quizás la misión mas difícil que tendrían.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano todo estaba listo para la gran misión, aunque, ni Naruto, ni Hinata se encontraran dentro de este plan, no debían arriesgarlos, Naruto estaba en el hospital cuidando de Hinata, se quedo toda la noche junto a ella, cuando ella despertó se encontró con Naruto dormido, estaba sentado pero su cabeza y sus manos estaban sobre la cama.

Por primera vez Hinata no sentía ganas de desmayarse, sonrió al ver que el chico rubio se preocupaba por ella, trato de acercarse a el acaricio su pelo revuelto tratando de no despertarlo, una idea cruzo por su mente, pensó que podría realizarla rápidamente que seria su única oportunidad

-_"ahora podría aprovechar y darle al menos un beso en la mejilla a Naruto-kun, con eso seria muy feliz_".-pensó Hinata.

Lentamente se fue acercando a Naruto, cuando Hinata estaba lo suficientemente cerca, este despertó, volteo la mirada y vio que Hinata estaba muy cerca de el, Hinata se sonrojo, estuvo demasiado cerca de cumplir su cometido

_-"que mala suerte, no pude darle el beso a Naruto-kun"_ – pensó Hinata

-etto… Hinata… E-estas muy cerca- dijo Naruto

Ella se sonrojo un poco mas, seguían teniendo la misma posición

-_"se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja, ¿que es lo que quería hacer? ¿Darme un beso? No, no creo tal vez le molestaba que estuviera dormido sobre su cama y me quería despertar" _

Naruto trato de levantarse Hinata lo ayudo tomándolo de una mano pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas por haber dormido en sentado, Naruto cayo al suelo y jalo a Hinata con el, aun estaban tomados de la mano, Naruto cayo abrazando a Hinata para que no se golpeara y en el suelo la movió a su lado, nuevamente sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos sentían el aliento del otro, Hinata no podía hablar, estaba sonrojada, aunque Naruto se sentía un estupido, también le agradaba eso, aunque ya no sabia ni que pensar.

-"_ella es… es tan linda, me gustaría besarla, aunque, creo que si lo hago, se enojara conmigo"- _pensó Naruto

Ninguno se podía mover, si los descubrieran en esa posición tendrían problemas aunque la cama ocultaba la escena, era perfecto, Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata por las mejillas, sentía su calor ella seguían sin articular palabra, Naruto se fue acercando mas hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sus cuerpos estaban también muy cerca, Naruto sentía el corazón agitado de Hinata, después acerco sus labios a los de Hinata ella entrecerró los ojos, Naruto solo rozo los labios de Hinata, pero este roce se intensificó un poco convirtiéndose en un tierno beso que ambos disfrutaron.

En este acto a Naruto le quedo claro lo que sentía por Hinata, en realidad se estaba enamorando de ella, durante el beso su mente se invadió de recuerdos, recordó cuando Hinata lo apoyo porque estaba deprimido por la pelea contra Neji, también que en esa ocasión le dijo a Hinata que le gustaban las personas como ella, recordó además que ella fue la que propuso la misión para buscar al bikochu para poder encontrar a Sasuke, y en que en esa misión mostró una gran técnica para defender a sus amigos y que Shino le dijo que esa técnica la había creado por el.

También durante el beso Hinata pensaba

-_Na-Naruto-kun, me esta besando, no debo estar dormida, bueno, al menos disfrutare este sueño hasta el final_

Ese momento fue intensamente romántico para ambos hasta que alguien inoportunamente toco la puerta se separaráron inmediatamente, Hinata se volvió a acostar en la cama y Naruto se sentó de nuevo.

-A-Adelante- dijo Hinata mientras pensaba _"¿No fue un sueño? ¿Naruto-kun me besó? Eks"_ Hinata empezó a sonrojarse demasiado estaba incluso sudando,

Naruto por su parte sentía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero se alegro inmensamente pues sus sentimientos por Hinata le habían quedado totalmente claros.

Sakura entro y vio que ambos estaban bastante extraños y además ambos estaban sonrojados

-lo siento chicos, interrumpo algo

-e-etto- n-no- dijo Naruto, (¿estaba tartamudeando?)

-ah- dijo Sakura incrédula -solo venia a ver si estaban bien pues ya los demás estamos listos por ir a buscar a Minato.

-de acuerdo- dijo Hinata

-si- dijo Naruto algo triste

-lo siento Naruto, pero Minato quiere matarte, por eso no te podemos arriesgar -dijo Sakura tratando de animarlo

-bien, pero aun así siento que es injusto- dijo Naruto con cierto tono de inconformidad

-Naruto-kun yo…etto… creo que no deberías arriesgarte no se que me pasaría si no estas aquí- dijo Hinata para tratar de calmarlo

-¡¿Hinata?!- dijeron Sakura y Naruto, les sorprendió lo que acababa de decir Hinata.

Ella sabia que se había equivocado, al parecer se le escaparon las palabras, pero luego arreglo su comentario

-etto…yo…digo, me refiero al lo que pasaría en la aldea si tu no estuvieras aquí-dijo con un aire mas convencido

Ah, gracias Hinata, es bueno saber que hay personas que se preocupan por mí- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura comprendiendo la situación decidió no estorbar aunque que Naruto se comportara así con Hinata le causaba una ligera incomodidad

-muy bien Naruto, creo que los dejare solos, por cierto no podrás salir de este cuarto mientras dure la misión, necesitamos saber donde estas, no te molestaría quedarte aquí solo con Hinata durante un buen rato ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura

A-A-ah etto n-no- dijo Naruto

Muy bien- los dejo

Sakura salio del cuarto y este se lleno con un silencio desesperante.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha todo estaba listo hasta el último detalle para atrapar a Minato.

-muy bien Shikamaru, todo esta listo- todos están presentes

Muy bien- dijo Shikamaru

Al ver a los Shinobi que solicitaron para ir a la misión se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta en elegir solo a unos pocos pero poderosos Shinobi en vez de movilizar a toda la aldea, sino serian descubiertos fácilmente,

Los Shinobi que se presentaron eran:

Neji

Chouji

Kakashi

Lee

Shino

Les dijo a todos en que consistía el plan,

Muy bien están aquí para detener a Minato Hyuga, como han sido informados este quiera asesinar a Naruto y a Hinata, aunque solo es un joven no hay que subestimarlo ya que creemos que puede evadir el Byakugan si se previene, por eso lo localizaremos sin que se de cuanta

Primero Shino usara sus insectos para rastrear el olor del escarabajo que dejo en el, cuando estemos en la zona indicada Neji lo ubicara con su Byakugan,

En cuanto sepamos su localización exacta lo atrapare con la atadura de sombras y después Chouji y Lee lo apresaran, si se resiste no tendremos mas remedio que matarle, así que Kakashi-sensei estará oculto para poder matarlo con su Raikiri, ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai- contestaron todos

Así todo comenzó para la misión, Shino se concentro en buscar la fragancia del escarabajo hembra y cuando la tuvieron se dirigieron tras Minato, recorrieron hasta las afueras de la aldea, llegaron en un claro en el bosque

-el aroma proviene de aquí- dijo Shino

Neji uso su Byakugan y lo localizo estaba detrás del tronco de un árbol descansando y aun parecía que no los notaba, Kakashi se oculto en un árbol cercano, Shikamaru uso su kage mane no jutsu (atadura de sombras) y lo dirigió sigilosamente hacia Minato

-esto es muy fácil- dijo Chouji

-demasiado- dijo Kakashi para si mismo

-no importa mientras podamos detenerlo -dijo Lee

Shikamaru tubo éxito lo detuvo con su kage mane pero parecía que Minato no se resistía.

-_que extraño ¿Por que no hace nada?_-pensó Kakashi

Chouji se dispuso a apresarlo, pero cuando se acerco a el vio que Minato llevaba un papel explosivo en la frente, dio dos pasos atrás y el papel exploto junto con el cuerpo de Minato, aunque era un clon de agua, la explosión lo alcanzo y lo daño ligeramente

Después de ver la explosión sus amigos se preocuparon por el, pero vieron que salía de entre el humo, Shikamaru fue rápidamente junto con su amigo y lo ayudo a sentarse

- lo sabia era una trampa- dijo Kakashi

De repente en el centro del claro apareció Minato

-hola chicos se divirtieron con los fuegos artificiales- dijo Minato

-tu eres un maldito psicópata- dijo Neji

-ah por cierto Kakashi-san ya puedes salir- dijo Minato con el tono de un niño que juega al escondite

-muy bien parece que me encontraste, veo que en realidad eres bueno en esto- dijo Kakashi saliendo de detrás del árbol.

- Responde por que quieres hacer sufrir a nuestros amigos- dijo Chouji

-¡Eso no te incumbe paka!-dijo Minato

-pero me incumbe a mi soy el primo de Hinata y yo debo protegerla- dijo Neji

-ah si el genio Neji, se supone que debes protegerla, pero en donde estabas cuando la ataque, y me parece que fueron…mmm… si dos veces- dijo minato

Neji se enfureció estaba decidido a pelear contra el pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-Minato, has traído el sufrimiento a dos amigos míos, por eso mi misión es detenerte- dijo Shikamaru

-muy bien "Nara" ven por mi te estoy esperando- dijo Minato

-_demonios como podemos detenerle creo que si pudiera hacer una estrategia justo ahora pero en realidad no se como atacara ni sus tipos de técnicas esto es muy difícil debo pensar- _pensaba Shikamaru mientras trataba de formular una estrategia

-_mm esta elaborando un plan si elabora una estrategia justo ahora estoy perdido, muy bien no tengo tiempo que perder- _pensó Minato

-los felicito por haber llegado tan lejos al menos me han localizado y en realidad quisiera quedarme a jugar pero no puedo ya saben tengo asuntos pendientes y si se juntan demasiados entonces tendré que destruir mis problemas- dijo Minato en su tono de voz psicópata

-maldito, este loco cree en verdad que asesinar es un juego divertido- dijo Shino

-muy bien como premio de consolación les daré un regalo del especial Kakashi- dijo Minato.

Se quedaron muy extrañados con lo que dijo Minato aunque Kakashi parecia deducir lo que decía

Minato tomo su mano derecha por la muñeca, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ese movimiento es característico de un jutsu de Kakashi, después Minato bajo su mano, aun con la mano izquierda sujetando su muñeca y grito

¡CHIDORI!

El Chidori se formo en la mano de Minato, Todos se quedaron atónitos solo dos personas podían hacer esa técnica.

Minato abrió el arco de sus piernas, flexiono las rodillas y corrió hacia ellos con gran velocidad, ni siquiera lo vieron, con el Chidori hirió y derribo a todos los que estaban de pie.

-¿pero, cómo lo hizo?- dijo Shikamaru

-¿ni siquiera le vi?- dijo Neji

-¿como pudo ejecutar esa técnica? ¿Como es que la conoce?- se quedo extrañado Kakashi.

-Bueno amigos me gusto jugar con ustedes, díganle algo a su amigo Naruto cuando lo visiten en el hospital, que las reglas cambiaron y que jugaremos apostando lo que mas quiere, y que si quiere saber quien soy en realidad se lo diré cuando se capaz de enfrentarme y pelear por sus sueños.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí el final del cuarto capitulo, espero les guste

En el siguiente capitulo…

Capitulo 5

Una batalla épica, La lucha por los sueños

¿Por qué Minato puede hacer un Chidori?

Y ¿Qué desenlace tendrá el beso de Naruto y Hinata?


	5. Sensaciones

Hola Chikos me tarde un poco, hehehe es por algunos problemitas que tuve bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 5, no es la batalla, esa vendrá después pero necesitaba hacer este cap para hacer algo muy tierno y al final sabrán por que este capitulo se llama Sensaciones (este cap Va dedicado a todos quienes están profundamente enamorados)

* * *

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio / Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Sensaciones**_

Era una mañana clara en la aldea de Konoha, parecía que seria un buen día aunque ese aparentaba ser un día muy bueno aunque muchas veces las apariencias engañan, varios Shinobi de la aldea habían salido para capturar a Minato Hyuga y durante la misión Naruto se quedo en el cuarto de hospital con Hinata, después de que Sakura dejara la habitación existió un ambiente silencioso, aparentaban que no había pasado nada, pero dentro de sus mentes cada uno sentía una atracción gigantesca hacia el otro, increíblemente después de una hora y media Naruto decidió romper el asfixiante silencio.

-Hinata- dijo Naruto.

-si, Naruto-kun.

-yo… etto…quisiera disculparme por lo que hice.

-etto… Naruto-kun no tienes por que disculparte, yo creo que no hiciste nada malo- dijo Hinata.

-pero, no debí hacerlo, lo siento, no se que me paso, sentí un impulso de hacerlo- dijo Naruto

-pero, Naruto-kun no deberías sentirte así, etto… a pesar de lo que piensas también fue agradable- dijo Hinata

-¿¡Hinata que estas diciendo!?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido de que ella le dijera algo como eso

Extrañamente Hinata sintió el valor suficiente para hablar con Naruto sobre lo que sentía.

-yo… bueno, es que la verdad, yo siempre he pensado en que tu eres una persona muy buena, siempre te he admirado es por eso que yo, te…

Hinata fue interrumpida por un grito que se oyó desde el corredor del hospital

-¡abran paso es una emergencia, el equipo para capturar a Minato fallo, deben ser atendidos cuanto antes!

Ambos se quedaron sin habla, la preocupación por sus amigos comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos, Naruto bajo la mirada y apretó los puños

-Minato-dijo Hinata

-El, ¿Cómo es que puede causar tanto dolor?-dijo Naruto

-Es Por su propósito, quiere matarnos y parece que no rendirá- dijo Hinata asustada

-si, pero, en cierto modo creo que lo comprendo, es tan parecido a Sasuke y también a mi- dijo Naruto

-¿Parecido?

-Si, El como Sasuke tiene el propósito de asesinar por venganza, también ha crecido sin padres como yo, y además vio como murieron sus padres, parece que no tendría otra opción- dijo Naruto con tono serio

-¡no digas eso Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata sorprendida

-es que no encuentro otra explicación del porque hace esto- dijo Naruto

En ese momento un ninja medico entro interrumpiendo la conversación

-Uzumaki Naruto, me han pedido que te informara el estado de los Shinobi que fueron heridos por Minato- dijo el ninja medico

-¡¿que paso?!- pregunto Naruto levantándose de la silla

-Fueron heridos por un Chidori- dijo el ninja medico

La respuesta del ninja medico dejo perplejo a Naruto y apenas pudo preguntar

-¿que?

-si, además me pidieron que te informe sobre un mensaje para ti de parte de Minato- dijo el ninja medico

-¿Un mensaje?- preguntó Naruto

-dice que las reglas del juego han cambiado, que ahora apostaran lo que mas quieres y que solo sabrás quien es el en verdad el cuando estés dispuesto a pelear por tus sueños-dijo el ninja medico

-¿que es lo que quiere decir?

-deja que yo te lo explique- dijo una voz ya bastante conocida por ellos

-¡Minato! ¿Donde esta?

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando al ninja medico en el suelo, Minato entró como si nada pasara, Naruto golpeó a Minato, este cayo al suelo, Minato instantáneamente hizo un giro y derribo a Naruto con una patada, hizo rápidamente unas posiciones de manos, unas plumas cayeron de la nada, cundo tocaron a Naruto y a Hinata estas hicieron que se durmieran, Minato uso el Genjutsu de sueño para dormirlos (el de Kabuto) y después se fue de ahí con Naruto y Hinata.

El ninja medico observo la escena y vio como se llevaba a Hinata y Naruto, Minato volteo a ver al ninja medico con mirada retadora

-_"un juego contra reloj eh, me gustan los desafíos, solo espero que no sean muy lentos"_- pensó Minato

después de unas horas Hinata despertó, Naruto aun estaba dormido junto a ella estaban en lo que parecía ser una cúpula hecha de tierra aunque había un orificio arriba donde entraba bastante luz pero no la suficiente como para que cupiera una persona aparte estaba demasiado alto , Hinata despertó a Naruto y cuando este se levanto apareció Minato.

-muy bien todo esta listo para iniciar con la segunda ronda del juego- dijo Minato

Naruto, reacciono instantáneamente y quiso golpear a Minato pero al momento de lanzar el golpe su puño atravesó a Minato, era una ilusión

-¿crees que seria tan estupido como para meterme aquí con ustedes?- dijo Minato

-no pero si eres lo suficientemente estupido como para creer que vamos a seguir tu juego-dijo Naruto

Naruto creo un clon y empezó a realizar un Rasengan, su idea era destruir la cúpula y salir de ahí

-jejeje, intentas romper esta cúpula, hehe, hazlo si quieres pero yo no te lo recomendaría, en la parte externa de este domo y en 10 metros a la redonda hay suficientes papeles explosivos como para volar la aldea de Konoha 3 veces, si no me crees Hinata puede ver con su Byakugan

-¿es eso cierto Hinata?- dijo Naruto

-espera, tendré que confirmarlo- dijo Hinata

Hinata activo su Byakugan, observo alrededor del domo, lo que dijo Minato era cierto, había un campo lleno de estos papeles, atravesarlo seria un error fatal

-si, es cierto Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

Una kunai cayo cerca de los chicos, no fue lanzada con intención de herirlos solo para dejarla a su alcance

-muy bien chicos en esta ronda podremos hacer un juego entretenido, en verdad hoy me siento generoso y perdonare a alguno de ustedes dos, solo hay una condición…

-¿condición?- Preguntaron ambos

-si, uno tiene que matar al otro con esa kunai- dijo Minato

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-simple si alguno de los dos quiere salir deberá matar al otro, aun así les daré motivación, por la parte masculina tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto el Jinchuriki del Kyubi matarlo seria una buena opción, incluso frustrarían los planes de Akatsuki, en realidad eres un ninja deficiente pues a tu edad aun sigues siendo un Gennin. Aun así, por la parte femenina tenemos a Hyuga Hinata la deshonra del clan Hyuga un buen motivo para hacer una familia cuaternaria, ja no, solo estoy bromeando, pero aun así tu padre dice que eras una burla para el clan Hyuga, incluso su primo Neji tiene un talento mas grande que tu, al ser tu la heredera Hyuga, dejémoslo así si Matas a Naruto, mm, te dejaría en paz y no tendrías que preocuparte por mi jamás y Tu si matas a Hinata, Naruto mmm bueno lo único positivo que le veo es que no te mataría, así que empecemos la segunda ronda de este juego sádico.

Naruto estaba incrédulo de que Minato esperara que hicieran tal cosa mientras que Hinata se encontraba cabizbaja por que lo que decía Minato era verdad.

Pasaron unas horas Minato se encontraba arriba de la cúpula bloqueando un poco de la luz que entraba, en ese momento Hinata dio un paso se agacho y recogió el kunai.

-perdón Naruto kun- dijo Hinata en un tono serio

Naruto se quedo perplejo, ¿Hinata, la dulce y tierna ninja a la que le dio un beso y cuido cuando estaba en el hospital se disponía a matarlo?

-H-Hinata que… ¿que estas haciendo?-dijo Naruto temeroso

-_"ha dado un giro distinto al que tenia planeado"_- pensó Minato

Hinata levanto el kunai y lo apunto hacia su cuello, Naruto comprendió rápido la situación Hinata no se disponía a matarlo, estaba apunto de suicidarse para salvarlo.

-¡Hinata!, ¡NO! No dejare que lo hagas- grito Naruto

-lo siento Naruto-kun, es la única forma de liberarte- dijo Hinata

-pero, por que, yo vivo con un demonio dentro de mi, tu debes vivir yo soy el que debería suicidarse- dijo Naruto, acto seguido le quito el kunai y empezó a acercarlo a su corazón

-no Naruto-kun tu eres uno de los Shinobi mas fuertes de la aldea, además tu hiciste la promesa de traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta, por eso yo debo morir por ti- dijo Hinata quitándole el kunai y apuntándolo nuevamente a su cuello

-espera Hinata tu, tu tienes a tu familia que sentiría un gran dolor si tu murieras- dijo Naruto

-lo siento Naruto-kun pero, quiero hacer esto por ti- dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Qué?-respondió Hinata

-¡¿Por qué haces cosas por mi sin pensar en las consecuencias para ti?!-dijo Naruto gritando

-por que yo… te amo, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata cerrando sus ojos

Hinata alzo el kunai y se dispuso a clavarlo en su cuello, clavo la kunai, solo se escucho el sonido de cómo una daga afilada entra en una parte del cuerpo, sintió la sangre correr desde su cuello, sintió como esa sangre bajaba hasta su pecho, extrañamente no sentía dolor, se sentía feliz de que por fin le dijo a su amado Naruto lo que sentía por el, sintió ese alivio de revelar ese secreto que tuviera guardado durante años, estaba feliz sabiendo que se había sacrificado por Naruto, tan solo estaba parada esperando su aliento final.

* * *

Muy bien aki esta el fin del 5º quize dejarlo en suspenso en esta parte espero les haya gustado, lo siento no puse la batalla aquí por que esto era muy importante para la historia pero el siguiente capitulo es:

Capitulo VI Una batalla épica, La lucha por los sueños / Lágrimas


	6. Lágrimas

Ola chicos de nuevo les falle con lo de la batalla es que la escribi y el puenteo entre el capiulo entre el capitulo anterior fue una basura hasta mi hermana lo dijo asi que mejor decidi meter otro capitulo con mas NaruHina, un dato mas apartir de ahora Minato tendra algo asi como dos voces distintas y entablaran conversaciones entre ellos, asi que cuando hable normal escribire la letra normal y uando hable la otra voz sera en negritas

* * *

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio/ Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Lagrimas**_

-¿Por qué Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Qué?-respondió Hinata

-¡¿Por qué haces cosas por mi sin pensar en las consecuencias para ti?!-dijo Naruto gritando

-por que yo… te amo, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata cerrando sus ojos

Hinata alzo el kunai y se dispuso a clavarlo en su cuello, clavo la kunai, solo se escucho el sonido de cómo una daga afilada entra en una parte del cuerpo, sintió la sangre correr desde su cuello, sintió como esa sangre bajaba hasta su pecho, extrañamente no sentía dolor, se sentía feliz de que por fin le dijo a su amado Naruto lo que sentía por el, sintió ese alivio de revelar ese secreto que tuviera guardado durante años, estaba feliz sabiendo que se había sacrificado por Naruto, tan solo estaba parada esperando su aliento final.

-_"¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Con qué rapidez paso esto?"_- se preguntaba mentalmente Minato

-ah, todo esta bien, no paso nada- dijo Naruto

Hinata, al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, abrió los ojos y bajo las manos, se sorprendió de no ver a Naruto, se suponía que estaba enfrente de ella.

-todo está bien, Hinata- dijo Naruto

Hinata, quiso llevar su mano hacia su cuello pero algo le impedía tener contacto, sintió la mano de Naruto en la cual había sido enterrada la kunai, increíblemente Naruto había salvado a Hinata.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata separándose de Naruto

-Hinata ¿estas bien?- pregunto Naruto

-s-si pero tu mano- dijo Hinata

-no es nada Hinata- dijo Naruto

Naruto se arrodillo, se saco el kunai y empezó a desangrarse, no llevaba ni siquiera un venda para detener la hemorragia, pero Hinata reacciono rápido le quito el porta-shuriken a Naruto y esa misma venda que llevaba en la pierna se la coloco a el en la mano, así pudo detener el sangrado de Naruto.

-¿desde cuando Hinata?-pregunto Naruto

-¿cuando que?- pregunto Hinata aparentando no saber a que se refería Naruto

-¿desde cuando sientes eso por mi?- dijo Naruto un poco triste

-etto…yo…Naruto-kun…la verdad… es que…bueno…yo, desde que…estábamos en… la academia- dijo Hinata con una lagrima en su ojo

Naruto bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y abrazo a Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo ligeramente, a Naruto empezaron a brotarle lágrimas

-perdón Hinata-dijo Naruto

El rostro de Hinata se apagó, la tristeza la abordo, el hecho de que Naruto le pidiera perdón para ella solo significaba una cosa, pensaba que Naruto estaba apunto de decirle algo como "no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos".

-perdóname Hinata -dijo Naruto con la voz entrecortada

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- respondió Hinata, un poco conformada

-si, si tienes, perdóname por ser un ciego, por no ver los sentimientos que tenias hacia mi, perdóname por no decirte lo que yo siento por ti, por haberte hecho cargar este secreto todo este tiempo.- dijo Naruto

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¿a-acaso tu?-pregunto Hinata separándose de el

-si, Hinata, yo, ¡Yo Te Amo!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios, se notaba que esas palabras las decía con mucho orgullo.

Hinata se sonrojo, ¿lo que le decía Naruto era cierto, la amaba?

-te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas Hinata-dijo Naruto acercándose un poco en gesto cariñoso

Hinata se quedo sin habla, su felicidad se desbordaba, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, Hinata se lanzo al los brazos de Naruto, sus rostros quedaron de frente, Hinata y Naruto se fueron acercando mas y mas, cada segundo era hermoso, hasta que por fin sus bocas se encontraron y se fundieron en el mas tierno beso que jamás habían sentido, ahí estaban, justo en el centro de la cúpula por fin sus corazones descansaban de llevar un secreto así, ninguno de los dos quería que el beso acabara, pero, aun así se separaron, por que ambos sintieron como una pequeña gota caía sobre sus rostros, pensaron que empezaría a llover, voltearon hacia el tragaluz de el domo donde se encontraba Minato, y vieron algo que los impacto a tal grado de dejarlos perplejos,¡Minato estaba llorando!.

-Minato ocultó su rostro con su brazo y dijo:

-muy bien chicos, han pasado la segunda ronda de este juego, vamos empatados, la siguiente se definirá todo, la muerte súbita-

Minato se alejo de ahí y los chicos escucharon una pequeña explosión.

-¿que paso, Hinata?

Hinata no respondió, solo activo su Byakugan y observo

-¡Naruto-kun, hay una forma de escapar de aquí!- dijo Hinata

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Naruto

-si al parecer Minato dejo un camino libre- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-de acuerdo vamos- dijo Naruto con su mismo entusiasmo

-es por ahí, si destruimos el domo en esta parte el camino estará sin peligro- dijo Hinata señalando el punto que Naruto debía golpear

-muy bien Hinata- dijo Naruto cerrando los puños alegremente como en señal de festejo

Naruto hizo un clon de sombras y empezó a hacer el Rasengan

-Hinata, apártate- dijo Naruto

-si Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata y se puso detrás de el

Naruto golpeo la cúpula con el Rasengan, lo golpeo en el lugar justo para que no se colapsara, después salieron, pero una de las varias trampas que Minato coloco se activo, varias kunais salieron disparadas hacia ellos, Naruto bloqueo varias, pero una se acerco mucho a Hinata, afortunadamente no la daño, pero si dejo su ropa atorada con la cúpula

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata

-¡Hinata! Espera te ayudare- dijo Naruto tomando la kunai

Naruto trato de quitar la kunai pero no pudo estaba unida con Chakra

-Hinata, esto es imposible, quítate la sudadera- dijo Naruto

-eh?...etto- titubeo Hinata

Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero luego comprendió la orden y empezó a quitarse la sudadera dejando a la vista tan solo una playera delgada y un poco ceñida, en la cual su cuerpo resaltaba, Naruto se quedo sorprendido del cuerpo de Hinata, pero hizo caso omiso de esto cuando vio que se activaban varios papeles explosivos, tomo a Hinata de una mano y corrió, aun así la ráfaga de la explosión los alcanzó, la cúpula exploto, y esta se dividió en varias rocas que salieron volando, viéndose en peligro se levantaron y trataron de correr, pero al levantarse Hinata fue golpeada por una roca en el tobillo, dejándola imposibilitada para caminar, Naruto volteo a los lados y vio que varios papeles explosivos se activaron a la vez, rápidamente cargo a Hinata con sus brazos y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, los papeles explosivos se detonaban a su paso, un tropiezo seria fatal, Naruto siguió corriendo pero sentía como sus fuerzas se iban

-¡No puedo detenerme aquí!- grito Naruto

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

-¡Tengo que atravesar esto, tengo que salvar a la persona que amo!-grito de nuevo Naruto

Solo faltaban algunos metros, Naruto siguió corriendo, ese grito de auto-apoyo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para poder atravesar el campo lleno de explosivos, durante estos últimos metros solo tenia un pensamiento en mente

-_"debo salvar a Hinata, debo salvar a Hinata, debo salvar a Hinata"_-

Pasaron el campo de explosivos, se internaron en el bosque a descansar un poco, estuvieron ahí unas cuantas horas, se hizo de noche, el frió comenzó a aparecer

-hace frió- dijo Hinata abrazándose a si misma, la prenda que usaba era demasiado fresca

-ah cierto-dijo Naruto, este se quedo pensativo un momento, después reacciono tratando de interpretar lo que le había dicho Hinata

Naruto se quito su chamarra y se la dio a Hinata inclinándose como lo haría un caballero (¿Naruto? ¿Hizo eso?)

Hinata se la puso, y trato de levantarse un poco, pero no pudo su tobillo aun seguía lastimado por el golpe.

-¡espera Hinata no debes moverte!- dijo Naruto

Naruto se quito la venda que antes le había puesto Hinata, y con una gran delicadeza se la coloco a Hinata en el tobillo.

-Hinata, creo que conozco el camino desde aquí hacia la aldea así que te llevare- dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa

-de acuerdo Naruto- dijo Hinata regalándole también una sonrisa

Naruto cargo a Hinata en sus brazos y se dirigió a la aldea, llegaron unas horas después, cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Naruto se dirigió hacia el hospital de Konoha para que atendieran a Hinata, para estas horas Hinata se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su amado rubio, cuando Naruto llego al hospital vio que Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade y Shizune, preocupados por ellos en cuanto lo vieron todos se sorprendieron de la escena Naruto cargando en brazos a Hinata, Hinata traía la chamarra de Naruto y estaba placidamente dormida con su mano aferrada a la playera de Naruto

-Hinata necesita ser sanada- dijo Naruto

Tsunade fue la que reacciono después de un momento

-Naruto, colócala en esta camilla

Naruto dejo suavemente a Hinata sobre la camilla y le dio un beso en la frente

Todos se quedaron en shock, Naruto se acerco a los demás y se sentó cerca de ellos, esperando el tipico interrogatorio, se extrañó que nadie le dijera nada,

-¿y bien no van a decir nada?- pregunto Naruto mostrando una ligera sonrisa

-si, tu de nuevo, estas con mi hija- dijo Hiashi molesto

-si señor Hiashi, pero no veo cual es su punto- dijo Naruto en su tono necio

-¿que quiero saber si tu y mi hija tienen alguna relación?- dijo Hiashi en forma déspota

-aun no, pero quiero pedirle a Hinata que sea mi novia- dijo Naruto volteando la cabeza como recordando a Hinata

-ja eso es imposible- respondió Hiashi

-¿Por qué, señor si yo quiero a su hija, y ella a mi?- dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-por el simple hecho de que mi hija es la heredera de nuestro clan, y debe velar por que el clan Hyuga siga siendo de los mas poderosos- dijo Hiashi

-y solo por eso dejará a un lado su felicidad a un lado- contesto Naruto un poco mas alterado

-lo siento aun así no puedo dejar que se junte con el chico que…

-que tiene al Kyubi, vamos dígalo, que soy un demonio, adelante- dijo Naruto con un tono enojado

-¡Naruto!- dijo Sakura

-lo siento pero es la verdad- dijo Naruto volteándose hacia la entrada

Naruto se dispuso a salir del hospital, camino hasta la entrada, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y dijo:

-aun así no voy a renunciar a Hinata

Naruto salio de ahí y corrió hasta su casa, una vez que llego ahí, entro y cerro la puerta, y se recargo de espalda sobre ella después se sentó, hablo para si mismo:

-no dejare que nada nos separe Hinata, aun así tenga que enfrentarme a tu padre lo haré

Mientras eso en el hospital de Konoha Hinata estaba siendo atendida y en la sala de espera havia una conversación

-Kakashi, en realidad lo que le dije a Naruto es verdad, Hinata tiene que velar por el futuro del clan- dijo Hiashi

-pero sacrificar su felicidad por la supremacía de tu clan es algo arbitrario- dijo Kakashi

-en realidad es lo que importa Hinata debe tener un hijo que enaltezca mas al clan Hyuga, y eso no se puede lograr si esta con el Chico Zorro- dijo Hiashi mencionando a Naruto como chico zorro con algún tipo de desazón

Mientras Minato observaba y escuchaba la escena desde fuera:

-solo quieren que el clan obtenga mas poder ¿eh?- dijo Minato

-**eso es lo que parece, pero, Minato ¿por qué estas tardando tanto?**- se respondió así mismo Minato con una voz gruesa y aterradora

-era solo para probar hasta que punto llegaría a ser como pensaba que Naruto-san lo fuera, aunque ahora que veo esto creo que es hora de mostrar todo lo divertido que seria este juego, al fin y acabo mientras mas jugadores es mejor la diversión-respondió Minato

-**si Minato, pero recuerda que es mayor el reto, mayor competencia y correría mas sangre**-respondió Minato con la otra voz

-tranquilo confió en nosotros querido amigo- respondió Minato

-**muy bien Minato así que pongámosle el toque divertido a este retorcido juego**- respondió la voz gruesa de Minato.

* * *

Aki dejo el fin del 6º cap creo que ya todos adivinan que o quien esta detrás de la voz de Minato

Ok ya vieron cumplí su deseo Hinata no murió hehehehe pero aun habrá sorpresas

Y un desenlace mmm se me hace complicado explicar el pasado de Minato así que tendrán una sorpresa


	7. El Dolor De Un Corazon Roto

Muy bien chicos lo siento por tardarme tanto pero tuve algunos problemitas por aquí aun así esta tampoco es la batalla pero espero que disfruten este capitulo, lo hice con mucho sentimiento, tanto que se me salio una lagrima

* * *

_**Tiempo, Rencor, Odio/Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**El dolor de un corazón roto**_

Konoha se hallaba hundida en la noche, era una hermosa noche, tan clara con la luna iluminando como faro resplandeciente, y desde el techo de uno de los edificios mas altos de la aldea Minato se encontraba pensativo,

-esta luna, me recuerda tanto a Akira-

-**es lamentable lo que paso Minato, pero, recuerda que estas aquí por esa razón-**

-antes si, esperaba encontrarme con otro tipo de Naruto-

-**Entonces ¿tu juego, seguirá?**-

-no, después de oír lo que dijo Hiashi y de recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue, creo que nuevamente cambiare de plan

-**espera si es así entonces lo que tu vas a hacer**

-si, exactamente mi viejo amigo, lamentablemente les causare un dolor que les desgarre el alma

-**bueno aunque hay otra opción**

-talvez, pero no creo poder ocuparla, en fin nadie me estará esperando, ese lugar ya ni siquiera debe existir-

-**Minato quiere decir que ese es el destino, que solo la solución puede ser esa-**

-si, pero, por que haces estas preguntas, no eres tu el que siempre esta sediento de sangre

-**no es motivo para que hagas eso, aunque puede Naruto y Hinata-sama te detengan antes de que hagas algo tan sádico como eso**

-es por eso que debo pensar muy bien en cada detalle, para poder llevar acabo mi plan más grande, me temo amigo mío que esta será la misión más grande de nuestra vida, desgarrar dos corazones por completo

-**muy bien Minato hagamos sufrir el corazón de el rey y la reina de este ajedrez sádico**

-oye ¿te has preguntado por que pasa esto?

**-¿el que?**

-de todo el tiempo que pasamos en la aldea y los cazadores ANBU ni siquiera nos encuentren

**-ah eso es gracias a que realizo la minimización del Chakra**

-ah, esa es la técnica que usaste aquella vez de la infiltración en la mansión Hyuga

**-si, una vez que la usamos no pueden rastrearnos ni vernos con ningún tipo de jutsu**

-¿eso incluye el Byakugan?

**-si, también el Sharingan**

-¿pero ya hay una técnica mejor para el Sharingan no?

**-si pero mas vale estar precavidos**

-cierto, empezaremos en tres días

**-si hermano, en tres días daremos una batalla que jamás volverá a ser vista en la aldea, en tres días seremos dos contra una aldea entera**

-eso me recordó a la misión de la aldea de la lluvia

**-cierto esa ocasión fue similar,**

-me trae recuerdos, buenos, pero también malos

**-aunque pueden ser mas buenos que malos, como la chica de la aldea de la lluvia, era linda hehe**

-si pero ninguna como Akira

**-muy bien Minato dejémoslos de sentimentalismos, hay que preparar todo, para el acto final**

-si hermano

Mientras tanto Hinata ya estaba en su casa aunque no descansando, tenía una conversación con su padre

-¿todo eso le dijiste?-pregunto Hinata

-si- respondió Hiashi

-pero papá, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Hinata un poco molesta

-por que es verdad, no puedo dejarte que seas novia del chico zorro- dijo Hiashi con tono molesto

-su nombre es Naruto- dijo Hinata seriamente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hiashi bastante extrañado

-que su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Hinata decidida

-¡Hinata! En 16 años jamás desafiaste mi autoridad- dijo Hiashi golpeando la mesa

-lo siento padre pero es la verdad- dijo sinceramente Hinata

-no insistas no podrás relacionarte con el chico zorro- dijo tratando de cortar la conversación

-pero padre, yo…yo…- dijo Hinata con los ojos humedecidos

-me vas a decir que lo amas- dijo Hiashi

-si y… el también a mi- dijo Hinata

-en ese caso…- dijo Hiashi con cierto tono de aceptación

Hinata sonrió

-tendrás que romperle el corazón-dijo serio

La sonrisa de Hinata se borro dejando una señal de tristeza

-pero padre, ¿por qué?-pregunto Hinata triste

-porque tu deber es procrear herederos mas fuertes para el clan Hyuga y con el no lo conseguirías- dijo Hiashi en un tono imperativo

-pero… yo… no….- dijo Hinata acongojada

-¡Hinata, he dado una orden!, tendrás que destruirle toda esperanza todo sentimiento amoroso que tenga por ti- dijo Hiashi volviendo a golpear la mesa y con tal enojo que su Byakugan se activo

-pero… aun así… no sabría como hacerlo- dijo Hinata tratando de evitar que eso pasara

- no importa yo te diré que es exactamente lo que tendrás que decirle- dijo Hiashi

-pero… padre estas siendo muy injusto- trato de defenderse Hinata

-¡Hinata!, ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias de cuestionar mis ordenes- dijo Hiashi viendo a Hinata con una mirada de enojo

-si lo siento padre- dijo Hinata bajando la voz

Hiashi le explico a Hinata que era lo que tenia que hacer, Hinata se asustaba cada vez mas de lo que su padre había planeado, pero aun así tenía un miedo mayor al enojo de su padre, así que accedió a hacer todo lo que el le dijera, y así la noche paso como el viento entre las hojas.

En la mañana Naruto se levanto un poco tarde como era su costumbre y encontró una nota pegada en su puerta decía

_Naruto:_

_Te veré en la arena del tercer examen Chunnin, para decirte algunas cosas que_

_No te pude decir ayer_

_atte.: Hinata_

-¡Si! quizás convenció a su padre para que podamos ser novios, debo darme prisa

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la arena del tercer examen estaba tan feliz por creer que por fin podría ser el novio de Hinata, tanto que ni siquiera se preocupo por desayunar

Corría feliz por toda Konoha esperando ver el dulce rostro de Hinata, minutos después llegó a la arena y, al entrar pudo reconocer a Hinata, estaba en medio de el estadio Naruto al verla corrió y la abrazo, pero Hinata ni siquiera mostró ninguna sensación de alegría mas bien su cara era seria e indiferente, aunque si se veía distinta a la Hinata de antes, una gran cantidad de cabello cubría su ojo derecho.

-¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto con euforia

-hola Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con tono frió

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Naruto separándose de ella

-nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Hinata

-porque no pareces la de antes- explico Naruto

-de eso mismo quería hablar contigo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

-muy bien dime- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-es mas sobre lo que te dije ayer- dijo Hinata

-ah si Hinata sobre so mismo… te quería pedir… si tu… querías ser mi nov…

-Naruto-kun déjame explicarte algo antes, lo que te dije ayer no era cierto- explico Hinata

Naruto se quedo sorprendido de lo que decía Hinata, no podía creerlo, pensaba que todo era un sueño o algo así

-pero Hinata tu- dijo Naruto tratando de entender lo que pasaba

-lo siento Naruto-kun era una mentira- dijo de nuevo Hinata

-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto

-porque sabia lo que harías después de que te dijera eso, sabia que no me dejarías morir, todo el tiempo estuve plañendo eso, para poder escapar- dijo Hinata en un tono frió

-pero tu me dijiste que me amabas- dijo Naruto tomando su cabeza

-si lo dije, pero era mentira- dijo Hinata esquivando la mirada de Naruto

-¿mentira?- pregunto Naruto extrañado

-si quien podría amarte si tienes ese mounstro adentro de ti- dijo Hinata

Naruto abrió los ojos, se quedo atónito de lo que le había dicho Hinata, como era posible que Hinata Hyuga le dijera tal cosa, sintió como que algo se partió dentro de el, el llanto lo invadió y callo de rodillas abrazando los pies de Hinata

-no- dijo Naruto llorando

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hinata volteándolo a ver

-tu no eres Hinata, la Hinata que conozco jamás diría esto- dijo Naruto enojado

-lo siento Naruto, pero te fuiste de la aldea durante tres años, muchas cosas cambiaron- dijo Hinata con un tono indiferente y se movio intentando salir

-pero Hinata yo, yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- dijo Naruto tratando de que Hinata no se fuera

-lo siento Naruto-kun yo no te puedo amar, no podría amar a alguien como tu- dijo Hinata tratando de terminar con la conversacion

Hinata movió sus piernas para separarse de Naruto y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida

Naruto vio como Hinata salía del estadio, una vez que salió, Hinata recordó todo lo que le dijo, cada palabra le dolía en el alma, sentía un dolor en el pecho, se senita tan mal tan triste por no poder estar alado de su querido Naruto, sentía que la vida se le acababa, cuando estuvo segura de que Naruto no la veía saco todo el llanto que tenia, corrió directo a su casa rápidamente por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de hace unos momentos y de cuando Naruto le dijo por primera vez que la amaba, llego a su casa entro, con lágrimas en sus ojos subió a su cuarto ahí se tiro en la cama y empezó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho en su vida tomo su almohada y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo claro que no se oyó por la almohada, seguía llorando, como era posible que su padre la hiciera tan miserable,

-Naruto-kun perdóname, no quise hacerlo pero mi padre me obligo, yo en realidad te amo, desde el primer día, perdóname, Naruto-kun, por fin cuando mi sueño se había hecho realidad, te perdí, te necesito junto a mi, sentir tus brazos abrazándome, sentirte, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata llorando y con la voz entrecortada

Hinata se levanto de su cama desesperadamente busco algo en su armario, saco de el la chamarra de Naruto la abrazo recordando a su amado rubio, se la puso creyendo que lo que la envolvía eran los brazos de su amado Naruto después se volvió a acostar y siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto Naruto aun estaba en el estadio Chunnin aunque no en la arena, estaba dentro de las gradas

-como pude ser tan idiota, nadie jamás me amaría, será mejor que me mataran-dijo triste con lagrimas en los ojos

-si quieres yo puedo cumplir ese deseo- dijo Minato

-Minato- dijo Naruto sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-si Naruto, he oído lo ultimo que has dicho- dijo Minato

-adelante has lo que quieras- dijo Naruto sin darle importancia

-¿que es que acaso no te vas a defender?- pregunto Minato

-ya no me importa nada, aparte para ti es mas fácil ¿no?- dijo Naruto

-si pero aún así yo quería tener un gran duelo contigo, un hombre no se hace cazador solo por el simple hecho de matar sino también por el riesgo que esto implica- explico Minato

-en realidad ya no tengo nada que perder, puedes hacerlo- dijo Naruto

-¿que te pasa ahora?- dijo Minato con un tono tranquilo y de duda

-no te interesa- dijo Naruto tratando de evadir mas preguntas

-creme que me interesa mas de lo que te imaginas- explico Minato con un ton de interés

-no me pasa nada- dijo Naruto nuevamente tratando de evadir a Minato

-¿es Hinata-san verdad?-pregunto Minato convencido de la respuesta

-etto… si- dijo Naruto como respuesta

-¿que paso?, ¿no se amaban ambos?- pregunto Minato

-eso creía yo pero parece que ella no me ama- explicó Naruto

-mmm raro, hehehehe muy bien, haré algo muy especial,- dijo Minato

-¿que planeas hacer?- pregunto Naruto preocupado

-algo muy divertido- dijo Minato

-¿para ti?- pregunto Naruto

-en parte, pero mas para Hinata-san- dijo con su tono de voz acecina

-¿que vas a hacer?- pregunto Naruto preocupado por Hinata

-una pequeña ronda de bonificación- dijo Minato

-de bonificacion? Que quieres decir- pregunto Naruto

-ya lo veras, tu solo esperare aquí Naruto-san- dijo como despedida Minato

Minato desapareció con su jutsu de teletransportacion y apareció enfrente de la mansión Hyuga

-muy bien aquí es-dijo Minato

-**vas a hacer lo que creo que harás**-

-tú me conoces-

-**pero porque lo harás**-

-por el propósito del que este aquí-

-**ah creo que te comprendo, muy bien Minato, hagámoslo**-

Minato salto a la parte superior de la barda de la mansión Hyuga, saco una kunai con un papel explosivo y la arrojo a una pare, luego detono el papel y hubo una gran explosión, en la mansión Hyuga todas las personas se alarmaron al escuchar esto todos a excepción de Hinata salieron a ver que había pasado, después Minato fue a la ventana de Hinata, y entro rompiéndola, Hinata ser alarmo al verlo, y se puso en posición de combate, aun su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho,

-tranquila no te alarmes, he decidido que no te haré nada por el momento solo quiero que me acompañes a divertirnos un poco con Naruto- dijo Minato

-¿divertirnos?- pregunto Hinata

-si tu tan solo acompáñanos- dijo tratando de convencerla

-¡no!- grito Hinata

-entonces lo haremos a mi manera- dijo Minato con tono serio

Minato se movió pero fue tan rápido que Hinata no lo vio después apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe para que durmiera (ya saben el clásico de las películas), Minato la sostuvo en sus brazos y desapareció con ella, después apareció en el estadio del examen Chunnin y vio que Naruto seguí ahí

-muy bien Naruto san empezaremos con esta ronda, que te parecerá une solución a tu problema, cumpliré tu deseo y Hinata será testigo de esto, hahahaha y ten por seguro que después de lo que te dijo no sufrirá nada

* * *

Muy bien chicos esta es un capitulo con dedicatoria, en realidad ya con este capitulo se termina el puente para iniciar la batalla, y digo que este capitulo esta dedicado por que me base en una experiencia que tuve con una amigo lo que paso entre el y su chava así que por favor sean pacientes


	8. La Misión Mas Grande De Konoha

Neta se que no Tengo perdón de dios hehehe, por varios problemas de carácter personal no pude seguir pero aquí estoy de regreso hehehe, wueno mmmm sin mas que comentar momentáneamente continuo:

* * *

Tiempo, Rencor, Odio / Sentimientos Ocultos

Capitulo VIII

La Misión Más Grande De Konoha

Un Día Horrible es lo mas acertado que se puede describir en Konoha, lo que parecía que sería un hermoso día, se ha convertido en un desastre, negras y pesadas nubes se ciernen sobre Konoha, hundiéndola en la oscuridad, una tormenta empieza a caer, el cielo apuñala la tierra con estrepitosos rayos, mientras que los habitantes, siguen confundidos, hubo un atentado en la mansión Hyuga, El resultado, el secuestro de la Joven Heredera, El culpable "MINATO" un extraño ser que llego con un propósito nefasto, y pensar, que hasta hace unos días todo era normal

Naruto se encontraba en la arena del examen Chunnin, Minato llegó y dejo a Hinata en las gradas y salto hacia donde estaba Naruto, aunque Naruto pudo notar como llego Minato, no se dio cuneta de que Hinata llevaba puesta su chamarra, después bajo y vio a Naruto que seguía confundido

-muy bien Naruto san empezaremos con esta ronda, que te parecerá une solución a tu problema, cumpliré tu deseo y Hinata será testigo de esto, hahahaha y ten por seguro que después de lo que te dijo no sufrirá nada

-eso crees tu,

Minato rió, quiso dar un paso hacia Naruto pero algo lo detuvo, no podía mover su cuerpo

-que rayos,

Volteo a ver sus pies y vio que estaba bajo el Kage mane no jutsu de Shikamaru

-No esperaba otra cosa- pensó Minato

-Tú, Me tendiste una emboscada

-podría ser

-sabes puedes ser muy inteligente cuando lo quieres, pero, me parece que una emboscada para mi no puede ser realizada por dos Shinobis,

Tienes razón Minato, esta es lamas grande misión de la aldea

En ese momento salieron varios Shinobi de la aldea, todos lo que al menos tenían una relación con Naruto o Hinata, Minato volteo en dirección al lugar donde había dejado a Hinata y vio que varios Shinobi la rodeaban para protegerla, casi toda la aldea estaba ahí, desde Gennins como Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, Chunnins, los amigos de Naruto, de su misma edad, Jounins, Ebisu, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, excepto Kurenai, incluso la Hokage estaba presente,, muchos miembros del clan Hyuga se encontraban rodeando a Minato, liderados, por Hiashi y Neji, entre los que cuidaban a Hinata, se encontraban Hanabi Chouji e Ino, Naruto No Exagero al Decir que era la misión Mas grande De La aldea

-muy bien esto es muy divertido, toda la aldea esta aquí, bueno todos los que son tus amigos, hehehe los que consideran que eres alguien importante,

-hablas de una manera muy fría, incluso mas que Gaara cuando lo conocí, por que es que buscas el sufrimiento de las personas, como es que puedes hacer que un asesinato se convierta en un juego

-es por que nadie ha sufrido lo que yo, tu no entiendes que es ser alguien igual a mi

-te equivocas Minato, yo se lo que es sufrir, no se cuanto sea lo que hayas sufrido, pero no sabes lo que dices, quizás no conoces cual es el verdadero sufrimiento, porque yo soy un Jinch...

Naruto no termino la frase, Minato dejo a la vista su abdomen y en el estaba el sello de un Bijiu, un sello idéntico al de Naruto, no solo Naruto todos los presentes estaban atónitos, sorprendidos de que Minato también tuviera un Bijiu,

-Kyu-Kyubi- tartamudeo Naruto como diciendo que el era el portador de ese Bijiu.

-Nibi- dijo Minato

- eso es imposible, grito Tsunade

-¿qué? preguntaron algunos Shinobi

-el Nibi Fue capturado por Akatsuki

-No tienen idea de quien soy en verdad

-mejor explícanos como es que tu también eres un Jinchuriki

-un monstruo será mas correcto decir- interrumpió Hiashi

Minato bajo la cabeza, -no esperaba que me dijera algo diferente, Hiashi-san

-has causado ya mucho dolor Minato, por esa razón, no te detendré, te matare aquí mismo, deshonras el apellido Hyuga con solo inventar que eres uno, no tienes el, Byakugan, no existe o existió nunca la familia terciaria, tu único castigo es la muerte

-muy bien si hay alguien que ose retarme que lo haga ahora

Mientras el Kage Mane de Shikamaru estaba apunto de acabar, se oyó un grito

-Minato, has causado dolor a dos de mis amigos, por eso yo acabare contigo,- Grito Kiba

Kiba salto, seguido de Akamaru,

-!!!GATSUGA!!!

Ambos realizaron este Jutsu, se dirigían hacia Minato con gran velocidad, y en el estado donde estaba era un blanco muy fácil, pero instantáneamente el Kage Mane de Shikamaru Termino su efecto, aun faltaban algunos metros para que Kiba y Akamaru alcanzaran a Minato, este flexiono las piernas, y salto hacia ellos

-¡¡¡GATSUGA!!!- grito Minato ante la sorpresa de todos,

Como era posible que Minato pudiera realizar ese jutsu también, los tres tornados chocaron violentamente, Minato tenia las de perder, eran dos contra uno y estaba cediendo

-no importa como es que puede hacerlo, no podrá vencer a Kiba y Akamaru, son dos contra uno

Algunos Shinobi se hacían esperanzados, esperando atacar después de que Kiba hiciera ceder a Minato, y ante todos, Minato grito

-¡¡¡FUTON GATSUGA!!!(GATSUGA DE VIENTO)

El gatsuga de Minato empezó a girar con más fuerza y más velocidad, atravesando con facilidad la técnica de sus contrincantes

Todos miraban con sorpresa el jutsu de Minato, increíblemente utilizo una versión mas poderosa del propio gatsuga, como era eso posible, Quien es en verdad, era la pregunta que muchos se hacían, sin obtener respuesta

Minato se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde había iniciado

-quien es el siguiente

Naruto estaba mas que listo para atacarlo pero de repente Lee salio de entre la multitud acompañado de Gai-sensei su expresión no era la normal parecía que ambos estaban furiosos

--Minato-kun, veamos si puedes contra nuestro Taijutsu

-Maito Gai y Rock Lee, los maestros del Taijutsu de Konoha, esto estará interesante, dijo Minato, quitándose su chamarra (parecida a la de Naruto solo que sin el espiral cuello mas chico y completamente negra)

Minato tan solo quedo con una playera negra de manga corta y se veía que tenía vendas desde el codo hasta la mitad del antebrazo

-Lee

-si Gai sensei,

-puedes quitarte las pesas, ahora estamos protegiendo no solo a Naruto y a Hinata, sino a toda la aldea

-gracias Gai sensei

Lee se quito las pesas, y Minato sonrió al verlos, cuando Lee las arrojo el suelo tembló un poco, y las pesas se hundieron en la tierra por su enorme peso, así se dispusieron a atacar a Minato Lee corrió hacia Minato con una enorme velocidad, tanto que casi ni lo vieron y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo hasta donde estaba Gai sensei, quien lo recibió con un golpe el cual lo dejo tirado en el suelo, y causando que escupiera sangre

-vaya, son buenos, dijo Minato levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que tenia le había salido de la boca, pero veamos que tanteo

Lee hizo otro movimiento y lo levanto con la típica patada del omote renge pero cuando alzo la mirada, vieron que lo que había pateado era un tronco, había usado un jutsu de sustitución

-¿donde esta? preguntaron al unísono Lee y Gai-sensei aquí estoy dijo Minato que apareció detrás de Lee, y aquí también, apareció otro Minato detrás de Gai sensei,

Kage Bushin No Jutsu? preguntó Naruto, pero si ni lo vi

De repente los dos Minatos golpearon sincronizadamente a Lee y Gai lazándolos con la patada característica de Lee

-no puede ser- dijo sorprendido Kakashi

Ambos Minatos se posicionaron detrás de sus contrincantes y los ataron con vendas que salieron de los brazos de Minato comenzaron la ejecución de la técnica volteándose hacia el suelo y gritando al unísono

-¡OMOTE RENGE! (¡l loto primario!)

Los dos Minatos se precipitaron hacia el suelo en forma de torbellino llevando dentro de las vendas a Lee y Gai

Al momento del choque contra el suelo uno de los Minatos salto pare evitarlo dejando que Lee cayera hacia el suelo, mientras que el clon se deshizo Lee y Gai se estrellaron contra el suelo formando dos enormes flores de loto con la tierra que se desprendió por el impacto

Todos estaban atónitos, nadie quería enfrentarlo, era tan grande el miedo que les causaba Minato que pocos se disponían a atacarlo, Naruto, Enfurecido corrió hacia Minato para pelear contra el pero en ese momento

-aun no estamos derrotados, se levantaron Gai sensei y Lee del suelo,

-muy bien parece que tendré que usar eso

-Gai y Lee se sorprendieron, parecían entender de que hablaba Minato

Minato cruzo sus manos tal cual le hacia Lee, todos se sorprendieron, esa postura era conocida por la mayoría y solo significaba una cosa, la tierra empezó a temblarlos cabellos de Minato se alzaron, junto con varias piedras que había en el suelo

Minato bajó los brazos violentamente mientras decía

-segunda puerta ¡Abierta!

Luego se inclino ligeramente haciendo fuerza con los brazos y grito

-Tercera Puerta ¡Abierta!

Después se movió hacia Lee y Gai-sensei con una gran velocidad, Minato los levanto, de un solo golpe, rebotaba en toda la arena Chunnin golpeando a sus adverasrios, algunas veces rebotaba sobre algún Shinobi derribándolo por la increíble velocidad

Después, Minato se detuvo nuevamente el mismo lugar donde inicio y dos segundos después cayeron Lee y Gai derrotados por tan terrible ataque de Minato

Esto se estaba volviendo rutinario

Minato solo sonrió esperando al siguiente que fuera tan valiente para atacarlo, nuevamente Naruto se disponía a hacerlo, aunque después la sonrisa de Minato se borro cambiando por un gesto de sorpresa, algo lo estaba atacando, y parecía conocer muy bien lo que era,

Aburame Shino, necesitaras más que eso para detenerme, dijo, Minato

De repente el cuerpo de Minato se transformo en agua y se deshizo dejando los incectos de Shino tirados en el suelo

-que pero cuando lo hizo dijo Naruto

-no puede ser fue cuando estaba pelando contra Lee, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que ni siquiera lo vimos- respondió Kakashi

Se repente Shino salio volando de entre la multitud por cortesía de Minato quien de inmediato se puso frente a el con algunos metros de distancia

-Shino, tu ataque puede ser muy poderoso pero no si conoces los ataques para neutralizarlo eso crees tu

Minato volteo hacia atrás, al parecer adivinaba lo que pasaria, vio varios insectos que se movían rápidamente hacia el

-es la estrategia que uso en los exámenes Chunnin- dijo Shikamaru

Minato estaba acorralado si decidía defenderse contra los insectos, seria atacado por Shino y si atacaba a Shino los insectos lo atrapaban

Muy bien buena estrategia pero no lo suficiente, porque se supone que no se puede atacar a dos extremos a la vez, o si se puede, lo último lo dijo con una pregunta un tanto malévola

Minato estiro sus manos hacia Shino mostrando sus palmas y después las junto bajo su rostro en la posee de una oración, y grito

-¡¡¡SUITON SINSHUHOE!!! (Estilo de agua: Ola de choque)

De repente un enorme tornado de agua apareció rodeando a Minato, que después con un grito de el se desbordaría inundando la arena del examen Chunnin, aunque esa agua se iría pues la entrada de la arena seguía abierta y por ahí saldría, no obstante, esa enorme ola derribaría a todos los presente incluso a Shino pero el solo se limito a decir

-paka

Minato volteo hacia arriba y vio a todo un enjambre de escarabajos que se dirigían hacia el

-son todos los insectos que puedo controlar- dijo Shino

-eso mismo quería que hicieras

-¡Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu! (¡Estilo de fuego: técnica Bola de fuego!)

Minato termino por quemar todos los insectos que Shino había lanzado, de repente desapareció de nuevo, y todos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada

-aquí estoy dijo apareciendo detrás de Shino, a quien empezó a golpear salvajemente, mientras lo golpeaba recorrían rápidamente parte de la arena, hasta que al estar unos dos metros de distancia hacia la pared, Minato dio una patada en la espalda de Minato tanto y tan fuerte que lo clavo en la pared

-esto ya es suficiente- grito Hiashi la borde del cólera.- esto paso de ser una emboscada para ser un circo, ahora no me tentare el corazón para detenerte (mi pregunta es si alguna ves Hiashi ha sido compasivo)

Minato pronto se vio rodeado por miembros del clan Hyuga especialmente seleccionados pues eran los mejores de los mejores, entre ellos estaba Neji

-no podrás detenernos a todos si te atacamos al mismo tiempo

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, Hiashi Neji y los otros Hyuga se lanzaron contra Minato con sus Byakugans activados, Minato parecía estar perdido, lo único que hizo fue poner su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro izquierdo y su mano izquierda protegiendo la parte media de su espalda y cuando todos los Hyuga estuvieron a una distancia no mayor de un metro Minato giro su cuerpo gritando

-¡ROTACION!

Todos los Hyuga salieron despedidos por el impacto

Mientras Minato se encontraba aun girando con una rotación igual a la de Neji,

-pero como es posible, esta técnica le pertenece solo al clan Hyuga, no puede ser que tu la puedas ejecutar

-Minato termino su rotación y habiendo escuchado eso, es muy simple Hiashi-sama, ha escuchado que no se debe subestimar a un enemigo, o que no debe juzgar a las personas solo por su apariencia, en realidad, solo dijo que no tenia el Byakugan porque mis ojos no son color perla, sino azules, bueno el no abrir su mete a cualquier posibilidad

Ese fue su mas grande error no Minato

Claro hermano

-Minato, acaso tu, no, pero es que es inconcebible

Minato no contesto en cambio unió sus manos en la posisión del sello del tigre y grito

¡BYAKUGAN!

* * *

Chicos de nuevo perdón por haber tardado meses en actualizar, todo fue por un enorme problema que tube y eso desencadeno muchos problemas mas entre ellos que tronara dos materias, pero aun asi estoy poniendo en mis propositos de año nuevo, terminar todo aquel proyecto que inicie

-gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, espero no se enojen conmigo, een cuanto respecta a la historia

¿como es que Minato conoce las tecnicas de los personajes de Konoha?

¿la extraña voz con la que Minato habla sera el Nibi del que dijo ser portador?

¿Por que Hinata no despierta?

¿porque Shikamariu No Ha planeado Ninguna estrategia?

¿Quien es en verdad, Minato, Y que tan grande fue su sufrimiento?

¿Minato disfruta hacieno del asesinato Un Juego Diabolico como dijo el o solo es que tomo la idea porque se avento todas las de SAW?

la respuesta de estas preguntas en los sigs capitulos, y el que las responda correctamente en uno de sus reviws se ganara un super pck con un compendio de los capitulos de esta historia, las reseñas de otras dos historias que planeo hacer y un resumen de la primera temporada de CHRONIKLEZ, una historia Original mia y de otros dos amigos que buscamoh hacerla mas que una simple historia escrita un Manga Y Posteriormente un Anime

Bueno mucha explicacion final , tendran el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar en cuatro días


End file.
